


DOORHINGE: The Trap of the Rhyme

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd





	DOORHINGE: The Trap of the Rhyme

_ Long live the day _

Modern poets say,

_ When poems stopped needing to rhyme. _

 

There’s no reason, you see,

For poems to be

Kept in some perfect time.

 

The neurotic poet, of course, 

Knows rhymes help to enforce

That you’re reading a poem at all,

 

But the truth of it is, 

In the poetry biz,

That detail is really quite small.

 

A poem on page

Should set the stage

To the reader with its verse and flow;

 

Still there are some 

Who have gone quite numb

And see rhymeless poems as foe.

 

Those poets will gripe

And their pages they’ll wipe

Until their hair has gone gray.

 

And to them I just say,

_ Have a good day, _

And I’ll end my last stanza with orange. 


End file.
